1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle lifts, and more particularly to a vehicle display lift which displays an advertising message, lifts a vehicle from the ground to an elevated display position, tilts the vehicle to an optimum viewing angle, holds the vehicle in the elevated and tilted position for display purposes, and lowers the vehicle back to ground level.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Different configurations of vehicle lifts have been used for many years for the purpose of elevating a vehicle to a convenient height for access beneath for servicing or repairs. These devices although accomplishing the task of elevating a vehicle are not suitable for the purpose of advertising display by elevating a vehicle to a great height, projected it away from the supporting structure, tilting it to an optimum display angle and holding it for extended periods in an outdoor environment with exposure to the elements and substantial wind loading.
There have also been observed various means of supporting a vehicle above ground level for advertising or display purposes. One means is to lift the vehicle by crane or other means to the top of a pole where it is permanently or semi-permanently attached. These means are effective in displaying a vehicle but elevating the vehicle into position is so costly, inconvenient and time consuming that it is seldom used except for permanently mounted vehicles. This is not desirable for new or used car sales where the vehicle model should be changed frequently. Another frequently used means is an elevated ramp structure upon which a vehicle can be driven on or off as desired. This allows relatively convenient changing of vehicles but the small gain in elevation afforded by the ramp does little towards drawing attention to the vehicle.
Although the use of signs in advertising is also well known, heretofore, there has been no use of a sign as an integral part of a vehicle lift which displays the vehicle for advertising purposes, nor have there been signs that elevate with the vehicle.
There are several patents which disclose various vehicle hoist and lift apparatus.
Villars, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,222 discloses a lifting device having a column formed of two H-shaped beams. An elongate actuating screw and traveling nut mechanism is housed within the beams and driven by a motor mounted on the exterior of the beams to move a slide member on the exterior of the beams vertically. A pair of arms extend outwardly from the slide to receive an automobile to be lifted.
Vilter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,828 discloses a boat lift and mooring device which comprises a boat lifting unit supported from parallel spaced vertical columns. The boat lifting unit has a pair of parallel cantilever arms which are engageable under the hull of a boat and connected to the columns by rollers. The lifting unit is moved vertically by a hydraulic ram hoisting mechanism.
Tourmey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,053 discloses vehicle lift employing a hydraulic ram mounted on a base plate above which is secured a vehicle lift plate. The lift plate is connected to a top plate at the top of the piston which has a pair of sprockets at each side and a pair of chains passing over it and having one end connected to the upper end of the cylinder and their other end connected to the lift plate. Alternatively, a pair of sheaves and flexible cables may be used. The hoisting mechanism is exposed on the exterior of the ram.
Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,466 discloses a lift device for rotatably supporting snowmobiles longitudinally between a pair of upright spaced posts for display and repair. The posts are supported on a flat surface by a pair of U-shaped bases. A supporting assembly is slidably mounted on the exterior of each post to be connected to the front and rear of the snowmobile by rotatable hubs. A ratcheting hand operated winch lifts the supporting assemblies with a cable looped over a pulley at the top of each post and its end connected to the supporting member.
Sipia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,048 discloses a vehicle lifting device comprising a pair of spaced apart J-shaped bearers. The bearers are provided with mounting plates whereby the front and rear wheel hubs on one side of the vehicle may be secured to the bearers. The vehicle may be rotated sideways through more than 90.degree. for inspection, maintenance, or display.
Van Stokes, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,938 discloses a vehicle parking system wherein upper and lower platforms are adapted to be moved upward for supporting vehicles above the ground.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a vehicle display lift having a vertical mast containing a hoist mechanism which raises and lowers a movable carriage. A cantilever support member connected to the carriage extends outwardly from the mast and has a vehicle support frame on its outer end which receives and supports a vehicle. A low ramp allows the vehicle to be driven onto the support frame at ground level whereupon the hoist mechanism is activated so that the carriage is lifted and guided within the mast causing the vehicle support frame and vehicle to be elevated. The location of the vehicle on the pivotally attached vehicle support frame is such that the center of gravity is forward of the pivot thereby forcing the frame and vehicle to tilt forward as they are elevated until a predetermined tilt angle is achieved at which time the tilting action stops as the elevation continues. The elevation by the hoist mechanism continues until the carriage reaches the top of the vertical mast where activation of a limit switch by the carriage disables the raising circuit of the hoist control. A spring loaded safety latch engages the carriage as it nears the top of the mast as a precaution against failure of the hoist line and is disengaged by the lowering circuit. A sign secured at the upper portion of the vertical mast or on the carriage displays advertising information relative to the vehicle on display.